NZP Survival/Issue 3
"Just tell me one thing, Chris," Douglas said turning his head side to side in search of Zombies. "What's that?" Chris replied, doing the same action. "Why did you put down Mom and Dad so calmly. It's as if they meant nothing to you," Douglas said. Chris stopped to pause for thought, putting his hand to his chin. "I don't know, I guess when I seen Mom bitten by Jim, I knew that whatever was in there... wasn't Mom anymore." "That's insane, that makes me sick," Douglas stated tightening the grip on his gun bag's handle. Car horns banging in the distance could be heard for miles, if anything could attract large hordes, it would be that. It was seven o'clock when Josephine was buried, and the sunlight was beginning to fade. "How far away was the park?" Douglas asked checking his watch. "Down this road, take a right and go past 'Ol man Henning's gun store, and the Park gates are there," Chris answered gripping his pistol nervously. The road was desolate, not a single car remained saved for a few with flat tyres, or the ones parked in the mechanics nearby, although it was unlikely they would be fixed soon. "You know who I can't wait to see again, Kelly," Douglas said in an attempt to calm their nerves. "The shy girl, why?" Chris replied in disgust. "I don't know, she was always a person for keeping secrets," Douglas replied. "That's bs, everyone knows your secrets." "That's not true and you know it." "That you kissed that fat girl because you felt sorry for her, or that you secretly wet the bed when you was 12 because you hiccuped in your sleep and crapped yourself." Douglas' cheeks turned into a rosey red, "Th-That never happened," he stuttered. "Your a terrible liar Doug, maybe you can learn a lesson from Kelly's book and learn to shut your mouth," Chris said as they passed by 'Ol man Henning's gun store. ---- "Where the hell are those Brits with our food?" Kevin asked. "I don't know, they shoulda been back an hour ago," Brandon answered. "God damn foreigners is what they are, thieving bastards," Kevin responded pulling out a set of binoculars. "Look, maybe they were avoiding the traffic on the highway," Alison suggested. "They are grabbing what they can get, they've done that since they were kids. They can't be trusted, Alison, not by anyone," Kevin snapped. "But they could be in danger." "I don't care whether they are alive or dead, just as long as we see some food and supplies." "But..." "No buts missy, now sit tight and let's just wait a little longer for the immigrants," Kevin said pearing into his binoculars. In sight was the entire park. Whilst mostly flat land, the three were standing atop a large hill which towered above the rest of the park, but hollowed out on the other side creating a cave mouth of sorts. Two figures appeared in Kevin's sight, "Well I'll be damned, they made it." Brandon snatched the binoculars from Kevin's grip and peared through, "That's not George and Shaun, that's the Myers boys." "Let's get the gate open."